In general, an electronic device with a touch screen allows a user to directly touch a touch screen to enter a desired menu or information, offering easy information accessibility.
However, in a related art electronic device with the touch screen, the user must manipulate a direction key to change the size of information displayed on the screen. Specifically, the direction key must be used to control a display magnification, such as when the user wishes to scale up or down the displayed information. Moreover, even when a function icon having a magnification function is provided at the touch screen of the related art electronic device to control the size of the displayed information, touching operations must be performed in two or more stages.
Thus, the related art electronic device with the touch screen is problematic because it fails to utilize device characteristics of the touch screen to change the size of displayed information.